personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Contingency/Memorable quotes
This page contains memorable quotes from . "You're a murderer and a thief" Root: No offense but for a billionaire genius, you're lousy company. Every system has a flaw. I'm pretty good at finding them. You care about other people. That's your flaw. So if you try to call out to that police officer,...please, don't make me do that. I get it. You're not talking because you don't know how much I already know. I know enough. Enough that you should be trying to figure out what I want and where we're going. Finch: Where are we going? Root: The future, Harold. Although I guess, thanks to you, we're already there. Not that you let any of us know. Finch: I don't know who you think I am, but you've made a mistake. Root: Don't treat me like them. It-- it must be like talking to ants to you. They wouldn't grasp what you've done even if you told them, but I've been waiting for you my whole life, and you and I share an understanding. Finch: Do we? You're a murderer and a thief. Root: My mom told me to follow my talents, and I'm good at what I do. Except for this one time when someone stopped me, someone who just knew what I was about to do. How did you know, Harold? For months, that's what I couldn't figure out. I don't believe in magic, and I knew the government had spent years trying to build something to protect its panicked, little flock. I also thought they'd never pull it off, because I didn't know about you. And you pulled it off, didn't you? Something to watch over all of us. The only question, Harold, is why it didn't protect you. "I have a lead" Carter: Okay, I can file a missing persons, send Finch's picture to sheriff's offices, the FBI. Reese: You can't. Finch went off the grid for a reason. We have to find him on our own. I have a lead, but I need you chasing down every other angle. Listen, when she took Finch, Root killed a former Intelligence operative named Alicia Corwin. Carter: Okay, I'll get myself assigned to the investigation. Reese: Thank you. Carter: What are you going to be doing? Reese: I'm not sure. Math, I think. "I gave you a job, Mr. Reese" Uncertainty, Romeo, Kilo. Family, Alpha, Mike. Reflections, Juliet, Oscar. "I gave you a job, Mr. Reese. I never said it would be easy." (Reese mimicking Finch). Come on, Finch. Help me find you. Title and author's initials. "Uncertainty, RK." "Family, AM." "Reflections, JO." Finch, you sly dog. The Dewey decimal system. That's how the Machine gives you the social security numbers. "You almost sound concerned" Fusco: He's got a fancy car with an anti-theft tracker, which I took the liberty of activating. I sent you the coordinates. Reese: I got them. Fusco: You think this Mr. Tao is gonna help you with the whereabouts of our four-eyed friend? Reese: You almost sound concerned, Lionel. Fusco: Frankly, I'm not sure I want to find out what you're like without his direction. Reese: Let's hope you don't have to. "I need a word with Leon" Reese: You mind? I need a word with Leon, here. Reddy: He's all yours, Detective. Reese: I'm looking for a friend of mine. I have a source that says you might be able to help. Leon Tao: I've never seen either of them. Reese: Take another look. My source is never wrong. Tao: I've never seen either of them before in my life, you understand? Reese: You're not lying. Then why the hell am I here? Tao: have no idea, dude. Truly. Reese: You've got to be kidding me. Let me guess, you're in some kind of trouble, the life-threatening kind. I can't believe it. I'm the contingency, the backup. Tao: The what? Reese: He didn't want me to find him If anything went wrong. He just wanted me to keep rescuing people. People like you.So what is it? You pissed these guys off somehow, and they were about ready to kill you when I just happened to walk in the door? Tao: No, no. No, we're just-- we're just talking. Laughs No, no, no. Reddy: You were right, Detective. Leon here stole a great deal of money from us, and we'd just about done talking when you walked in. Reese: Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to find my friend, so I'm going to take Leon here and we're going to leave. Reddy: Leon stole more than enough, in fact, to make it worth us killing a cop, so maybe we can make a deal. You leave Leon here with us, Laughing and you can keep looking for your friend. Reese: You know, the guy that owned this badge probably would have made that deal, but I'm not him. Reddy: So who are you? Reese: The guy who shot him and stole his badge. You coming or not, Leon? "Crazy, but highly capable" Tao: What are you, ex-military? One of those Blackwater guys? Reese: Does it matter? Tao: Look, you seem-- well, crazy, but highly capable. I just need you to take me to my car. You owe me that much. Reese: How do you figure? Tao: When you butted in, we were in the middle of a negotiation. Reese: Negotiations don't usually end in bullets, and your friends in there were Aryan brotherhood, something you should have thought of before you stole from them. By the way, how much did you take? Tao: 8 million. Hey! Look, I didn't plan on stealing, at least not at first. I had a legitimate job at Bear Stearns. Then the recession hit and we all get axed, so I take a job at this little startup. Took me six months to realize I was working for the corporate arm of the Aryan Nation, laundering profits from their meth business.You wanna call that greedy? I call it payback. Please, I gotta get out of town, or I'm roadkill. Take me to my car. Not this car! What're-- what're you doing? Reese: Keeping you safe. Like I said, I'm looking for my friend,and I don't have time to babysit you. Tao: Wait! Don't leave me here alone! Reese: Don't worry, you're gonna have plenty of company. "Alicia Corwin" Special Counsel: We might have a disruption of our little project. Alicia Corwin. Denton Weeks: Last I heard, she's living off the grid in West Virginia. Special Counsel: Connected man like yourself, I would imagine your sources would be better. Someone shot her in New York yesterday. Weeks: Who killed her? Special Counsel: That would be the question. Now, you realize that if even a whisper of what we've been up to gets out, you and I are gonna spend the rest of our lives in Guantanamo-- if we're lucky. Buzzer (Hersh walks in) From now on, my group will handle the security on this. The NYPD investigation of Corwin's death, make sure it's a dead end. Hersh: Not a problem. Special Counsel: One more thing, Weeks. Corwin had contact with an NSA analyst named Peck right before she was killed. Tried to bring Peck in, but he had assistance, possibly one of ours. He took out a three-man ISA unit... by himself. Weeks: Who is he? Hersh: I'll be sure and ask him... Right before I kill him. "Bane of my existence" Reese (on phone): The driver's license Root had in Caroline Turing's name was real. Carter: You sure? Reeese: Finch checked out her credentials. I'm guessing someone at the DMV might have sold it to her off the books. Carter: Okay, John. I'll get the name of the employee who issued it. Reese: Just call me when you have it. Fusco: "John"? You're on a first-name basis? Carter: What do you call him? Fusco: "Bane of my existence." "Like a gag order" Reese (on phone with Carter): Have you talked with your partner? Carter: He's not picking up his phone. He said he was going to do something for you. Don't tell me we lost Fusco too. Reese: Lionel's like a fungus, impossible to get rid of. I'll see if I can dig him up. Byron: Well, Titus is gonna be here soon, growling and we both know that he's not gonna be as patient as I am. So for the last time, Leon, where is the rest of our money? Sit (directing dog). Tao: coughs Double-dip recession, man.It happens. You didn't want me to bet against America with your money, did you? Byron: See, Butcher here was a military dog. He was trained to sniff out the enemy. Guy that had him, he didn't have our money either. So he paid with his dog. And his balls. Now, I gotta leave some of you for Titus, but I'm sure he won't mind if I get a head start. Tao: No! No! Aryan Thug#2: Found us another playmate outside. Byron: Ah, the tall, well-dressed guy. Reese: That's a good look for you, Lionel. Byron: You come into our house, brother, you better be packing more than just a handgun. Reese: Like I told your associate, I just want to find my friend. See, I don't have many friends.Just the one, in fact. Fusco: muffled Hey! Reese: Okay, maybe two. So here's the deal. You give me Leon and Detective Fusco here- you can even leave the gag on-- and I'll go peacefully. Byron: And what if we say no? Reese: I guess I get my workout in for the day. Byron: Oh, looks like Butcher here is gonna eat well tonight. Reese: Nice dog...Belgian Malinois. But you know, trained dogs don't bark in alarm. They bark from anxiety. Byron: Yeah, so? Reese: So clearly, it doesn't respect you. Byron: What? Something funny? Reese: We used the same breed in my unit in Tikrit. Only about three guys in the world that train dogs like this. The funny thing is, those guys, they only use Dutch commands, and I'm guessing you don't speak Dutch. Byron: Let it loose. Reese: Foei! Stil!...quiets...Af liggen...whimpers (Dutch, approx:shame on you followed by silence and lie still). Gunshots Grunting Defenestration Fusco: Not a word. You hear me? We're going back to my cruiser in total silence. Reese: Sure thing, Lionel. Like a gag order. Tao:Hey, hey, guys, think you could uncuff me? Fusco and Reese: No! whistles barks panting "I won't do this without him" Tao: What the hell are you doing? Reese: I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going anywhere until you give me a way to find him. Tao: Not this again. Reese: If I'm supposed to keep saving people like this idiot, I want something in return.Otherwise, I'm done. Tao: Who are you talking to? These guys are going to kill us! Reese: They probably are. Tao: So what the hell is this? Reese: A negotiation. (speaks into a traffic camera) I know you've got your rules, but I'm guessing they don't account for everybody being dead. No one answering your phone calls, no one saving anyone. No contingency. Tao: What do you want? You want me to give up the bonds? Give all the money away? It's done. We just have to move, now! Reese: Do the math, and figure out a way to bend your rules, 'cause he's my friend. He saved my life. Understand? And I won't do this without him. "You're a hard man to find" Weeks: Yeah? Special Counsel: You're a hard man to locate, Denton. Weeks: Just being cautious. Special Counsel: It's good to be cautious. Alicia Corwin was cautious. Course, it didn't save her. Weeks: What can I do for you? Special Counsel: My operative is making the Corwin investigation go away. Weeks: Glad to hear it. Special Counsel: Look out for yourself, Denton. One of us is already dead. I'd hate to lose any more. Weeks: I have a personal situation. I might be out of reach for a few days. Pennsylvania Two: Denton, we can always reach you. "Everything has a flaw" Root: You must be starving. Our friend will be here shortly, and then I'll fix you something to eat. Finch: I have no way of accessing it, you know. I made sure of that. Root: Everything has a flaw. You know that, Harold, and like I told you, I'm awfully good at finding them. Finch: Why? What could you possibly want from it? Root: The same thing you did. You may have told yourself you were helping people, but the real reason you built the machine is because the world is boring. Human beings have come as far as we're gonna go. I want to see what happens next. Finch: You're right, you and I are alike... in many ways-- not that I'd care to admit it. I spent years wondering how people could be so cruel, petty, so selfish-- and then I'd think about how you could change them. Fix them. And that's why I've sealed up the machine. Not to protect it from the people I was giving it to... to protect it from me, from people like us, from the things we'd do with it. That's why I'll never help you get control of it. Root: I know. You won't have to. Because, you see, Harold, I don't want to control your machine. Weeks (entering his house): Hi, honey. I got your message. Is everything okay? (Root attacks him from the side and injects him with a sedative) Struggles Root: I just want to set it free. Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Season 2